


The One with the Christmas Elves

by It_MightBe_Love



Series: The One With the Christmas Elves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a Christmas Elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a bunch of drabbles all themed around Stiles the Christmas Elf. Happy Holidays! Loosely beta'd.

So the thing is Stiles may or may not be a Christmas Elf. He was kidding when Matt asked him if there was anything he turned into. Except less Abominable Snowman and more ‘Yaaay Sparkles and snowflakes’ and also baking.

Stiles is in charge of Christmas cookies. And not in that helping his dad out in the kitchen sort of way, although that does in fact also happen. See, Stiles mom was a Christmas Elf. Aria DeLandry came from a long, long line of Christmas Elves, Stiles isn’t exactly sure how long, but he knows his mother’s family dates back to pre-Judeo-Christianity. Back when it was the Mother Goddess and people burned Yule Logs for reasons other than good old Saint Nick.

Whatever it means mostly that December 1st his dad takes him out of school a week early and Stiles hitches a ride on a reindeer (literally) and heads to the North Pole. Which is not like… the North pole known by mundane people, but apparently some pocket universe that exists somewhere between Underhill and somewhere else. (Stiles ocne met the Pumpkin King, it was awesome but that is neither here nor there) – the point is. Stiles is in charge of Christmas cookies and baking and keeping all the other Christmas elves in eggnog for the entire month of December because December is _hard_.

New Years Eve he goes back to Beacon Hills and everything is hunkie dorie and if he’s a little more chipper and floaty then nobody is actually the wiser because Beacon Hills was a small town and _everyone_ knew that Stiles’ mother Aria had been a huge fan of Christmas.

None of this is actually all that important though because –

“No. Seriously. Stiles you can’t _leave_. This is the first Christmas that Allison’s dad is letting us celebrate together with the Pack. You can’t go _visit family_.”

And Stiles kind of always knew the Christmas Elf thing was going to bite him in the ass. He got awesome elemental magic year round and once a year he got to disappear to another world and bake for a month. (Okay no, it really wasn’t as fun as that sounds. Christmas Elves are grumpy and picky eaters and Stiles has no idea how he got put in charge of everything except maybe because his mother had been in charge before him and he’d inherited all of her recipes. Also, Good Ole Saint Nick was neither good, nor Ole. He was remarkably fit and frankly Stiles had a crush on him but whatever!)

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t have a choice Scott. The whole of Christmas depends on me leaving.” He’d told Scott once, when they were kids that he was a Christmas Elf. He’s pretty sure it didn’t stick though.

The rest of the Pack are all staring at Stiles now like he’s just run over someone’s kitten.

Erica speaks first, “You can’t leave. Literally… if you do Derek might eat someone and then we’ll be on bad terms with the Argents again because you are literally the only person who seems to keep our fearless Alpha in line.”

Derek threw a book at her, “Hey! I’m not that bad.” Not anymore at least but Erica and the rest of the Pack looked unconvinced.

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t have a choice guys; I literally _cannot_ not go. Shut up Lydia, yes that’s a double negative. Nobody _cares_. If I don’t go then you’re going to have a truckload of caffeine and liquor deprived elves on your doorstep and honestly? Nick scares me more than any of you plus the Argents.” Stiles shrugged.

There was a moment of silence and then Scott was blinking, “You don’t have any relatives named Nick. I’ve seen your family tree. They all have weird Polish and Hungarian names.” He nudged him, “What aren’t you telling us?”

Stiles scrubbed a hand across his face and was taking in a deep breath to explain when there was a whoosh of coldness blowing through the living room and the smell of clover and holly filled the room.

“Seriously Stilinski – your timing is actually worse than your Mother’s. The stable master is threatening to mutiny…” Stiles glanced back and felt his ears go red. Every wolf in the room on alert and snarling at Nick.

“Uh… guys meets my boss. Sort of? Am I an employee? I don’t get paid for this and Mom said once we’re distantly related so is this the family business? Or what, what _are_ your labor laws anyway?”

Derek was pressed to his shoulder and snarling in his hear, “You have thirty seconds to explain why there’s an intruder in our house Stiles.”

Stiles glanced between Nick who looks terribly amused and Derek who looked ready to eat Father Christmas and shrugged, “I told you. I’m a Christmas Elf. Why does nobody actually believe me? Everyone, meet Nick.”


	2. The One Where they Work at the North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Scott wants to work with reindeer to win Allison's hand in marriage, Stiles and Derek is secretly Christmas Elf soulmates and everyone gets a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated crack. Loosely beta'd.
> 
> Seriously, someone take Christmas away from me.

Stiles is a Christmas Elf. His Father was a Christmas Elf, his grandfather a Christmas Elf. Basically the Stilinskis are one of the three oldest Christmas Elf families in the North Pole.   
  
This in itself is not actually something to be impressed by, the Otherworld where all the elves and Fae live is surprisingly full of elves and you know... other things. But the impressive thing is that Stiles mother is a Samhain ghoul.   
  
This isn't actually as gross as it sounds, she's related to a line of baba yaga out of Hungary or Romania. Someplace where the magics touch the human Earth so completely that the creatures become mortal become immortal become magic all over again.   
  
She was incredibly beautiful. (Nobody actually knows how she and Stiles' father met, but she was an amazing cook and she took over the Christmas kitchens and then left them to Stiles).  
  
The impressive thing is that Stiles is the youngest Christmas Elf to be in charge of all the Christmas cooking.   
  
His best friend Scott is a Christmas Cheer Elf. Mostly because Scott is infectiously sweet and nobody can really stay mad at him for long periods of time, also Scott is pretty much terrible at everything else.  
  
Scott wants to work in the stable's with the reindeer. He met one of the stable elfette's, Allison and fell in love. But Allison's family is also an old family and they don't marry outside of very select families and unfortunately for Scott, he just doesn't come from a presstigious enough family.  
  
Frankly, Stiles thinks it's kind of stupid. Even more so when Allison's father Chris (whose in charge of the Christmas Hunt) tells Scott the only way he'll ever consider allowing a courtship between his daughter and him is if Scott somehow convinces the Hale's to let him work in the stable with the reindeer.  
  
Scott tells Stiles all of this over cookies and hot chocolate and Stiles hems and haws at all the appropriate places and then, "Okay but seriously... what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
Scott clears his throat, "Uhm... I need you to convince the stable master to let me work with the reindeer."  
  
Stiles blinked, "The reindeer hate you. I'm pretty sure Donner bit you las ttime you came near the stables. Donner is the nicest reindeer."  
  
Scott grinned, "Yes but the reindeer will like me better if you bake me cookies to feed them. And then Stable Master Hale will like me better because the reindeer will stop trying to attack me, and then Allison and I can court and get married and have babies and then you'll be Uncle Stiles!"  
  
Scott said all of this very, very quickly and it took Stiles several moments to dissect and translate the sentence before, "No."  
  
"But Stiles-!"  
  
"No. This plan is doomed to fail, the reindeer will know that you arent the one baking the cookies and also they're on a strict diet for the holiday flight! You know that!"  
  
Scott made his best kicked puppy face, "Didn't you say you were experimenting with that Hungarian crumble?"  
  
Stiles eyed Scott who was grinning slyly, "I know you've been feeding it to your dad and he's lost ten pounds already. So you could definitely feed it to the reindeer."  
  
"You aren't supposed to know that." Stiles said pointedly and glanced around the kitchens to make sure none of the elves were listening. He nudged his red hat a little lower and kicked Scott.  
  
"I hate you. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."  
  
Scott crowed excitedly, "You're the best Stiles!"  
  
Stiles didn't actually know which Hale was in charge of the Stables. The Hale's had started out as werewolves, somewhere once before the Christians had adopted the pagan holiday. They'd been with the first kris Kringle, survived through his son Nick, through Jaja and so on.   
  
Basically they were everywhere, and yes his family had also been around just as long, but they were actually elves. So the Hale's naturally left Stiles feeling a little nervous, he may have inherited his mother's Samhain trickster tendencies and her ability to cook. (And occasional yaga propensities but frankly that was nothing compared to werewolves. They had really scary teeth okay).  
  
Stiles had no idea how the hell Scott had struck the ire of the stable master, but a few weeks into the cookie escapade, Scott came stumbling into the kitchen looking traumatized with a bruise forming on his jaw.  
  
"Uhm." Stiles blinked and folded the dough over one last time before sending it off to be fired in the oven.  
  
"You gotta talk to him Stiles." Scott wailed, "He hates me. He says if I don't tell him whose providing the reindeer with special treats he's going to lock me in the stable with Rudolph!" Scott slumped over the counter and sobbed dramatically.  
  
Stiles blinked, "You are really gone on this Allison girl aren;'t you?"  
  
Scott hummed in the affirmative, "She's like rainbows and the first breath of spring and bunny rabbits!" He said seriously, and leaked Christmas cheer everywhere.  
  
It tasted like spun sugar and was going to spoil his plums. He shoved Scott off the counter, "Fine. Go leak somewhere else I'll talk to the stable master."  
  
So, Derek Hale is totally in charge of the stables. He isn't the youngest Hale to do it, but he's definitely the best. By Elf years (and werewolf years, hisfamily lineage is kind if weird) he's around middle aged. So he knows it's creepy the crush he's been harboring on the Christmas Elf in charge of the kitchens.  
  
He's never actually met the Elf. He knows his name is Stiles and that his eyes are the color of warm molasses and whiskey and that he smells like cinnamon, cloves and a little bit like old Pagan magic. (He knows Stiles mother is a Samhain ghoul and he knows she left all of her recipes to Stiles).  
  
Derek's crush is probably more along the lines of being secretly in love and pining from afar.  
  
Mostly because Derek is bad at articulating things like emotions like a normal Elf. His sisters Laura and Beth like to give him a hard time about it.  
  
"No. Seriously, you threw his friend into a wall Derek, how do you expect to win him over when you're not being nice to his best friend?" Laura said, poking Derek in the chest.  
  
Beth hummed, nodding from where she was braiding a new bridle, "Nevermind that, the kid doesn't even know your name." She mumbled and Derek scowled  at both of his sisters.  
  
"Neither of you is very helpful."  
  
So yeah, Derek was in love with Stiles and the Elf didn't even know Derek's name.   
  
So you know, he didn't expect to see the lanky Elf wandering through the stables feeding his reindeer and humming an old song under his rbeath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Derek said, gruff and ignored the way his heart stuttered when Stiles looked up.  
  
Blitzen with shoving his hungry maw into one of Stiles' apron pockets.  
  
"Uh." Stiles turned pink, and then red and his eyes got really big and the smell of spun sugar and clove permeated the stable. Derek took a couple steps forward and before he could stop himself.  
  
"You smell like-"  
  
Stiles nodded and batted Blitzen away, "Why haven't we met before now?"  
  
Derek doesn't know, he doesn't actually care, Stiles is exuding pheromones and smells like cookies and True Love and it's stupid okay.   
  
Derek doesn't actually believe in all that crap. True Love is an Old Magic thing, something that doesn't happen to Christmas Elves anymore, and certainly not to Derek except.  
  
Well Derek knows when to admit he's wrong, and Stiles certainly tastes like the certainty of Old Magic and all the things that are Meant To Be.  
  
(This was supposed to be about Scott and Allison, but really it turned out that this entire ordeal was because the Old Gods got tired of their vassals not doing as they're told.  
  
Derek and Stiles turn out to be sickeningly, bickering in love, they fight a lot and make up a lot.  
  
Derek doesn't give Scott the job in the Stables, mostly because the reindeer really seem to have it out for him, but Chris takes one look at how happy Allison is around the Christmas Cheer Elf and gives in because who is he to interfere with True Love, and really... the North Pole needs a bit more and Scott really is a pretty good Cheer Elf).  
  
Mostly though nothing really changes except the rest of the year is a little bit easier to bear for everyone.


End file.
